Hardman Haven
Address: http://www.hardmanhaven.com (down) *'Webmaster': ub1111 *'Contributors': ub1111, Bug, Grendel_Slayer, Linnet2, Mkid112, Norna, Trollop, TwilightCat, Yurtra *'Ran from/to': 2003 to present Summary Of Content *'Home': News *'Previews': An image collection by Bug. *'Toys': **Bone Totem Have someplace you want to keep Creatures out of? Scare them away with this. Sprites by TwilightCat, coding by ub1111. **Crazy Psycho Yurtra Doll: Will scare your Creatures when pushed and make them hungry. Sprites by Yurtra, coding by ub1111. **Creature Dolls: They all lower boredom, but then each one does something else for your Creatures. Dolls by TwilightCat except for Emma. Emma by ub1111. **Featherball: Makes your Creatures less bored and less crowded. Sprites by Linnet2 and coding by ub1111. **Gameboy Color: A gameboy for your Creatures. **Twilightcat Doll: For TwilightCat as a thank you for her help. *'Vendors': **Cake Vendor: A vendor to say: "Happy Birthday Tigger89!" Sprites by Mkid112 and coding by ub1111. **Fipp Vendor: It vends fipps - a kind of seed. Sprites by Mkid112 and coding by ub1111. **Genetic M&Ms: Altered to look smaller & brighter than real M&Ms. Sprites by Mkid112 and coding by ub1111. **KFC Vendor: Less toxic chicken. ;) Chicken for your regular Creatures. Sprites by Bug and coding by ub1111. **Rotten Chicken Vendor: Delights for your Toxic Norn. Sprites by Mkid112 and coding by ub1111. **Star Cake Vendor: Star shaped cakes fall from this cloud. Sprites by Yurtra and coding by ub1111. **Stinger Honey: Longing for honey in the Meso? Try Stinger Honey! Sprites by Volt11, coding by ub1111. *'Food': **Glazed Bread (DS or Docked Worlds only): Creatures don't live on honey alone. Sprites by Mkid112 and coding by ub1111. *'Plants': **Arrowhead Vine: Brighten up your world with this vine. It drops little leaves that Creatures can eat. Sprites by Trollop and coding by ub1111. **Clover: Waves of rolling edible green for critters and Creatures. Sprites by Trollop and coding by ub1111. **Curlshoot: An edible leaf plant for your Creatures. Sprites by Trollop and coding by ub1111. **Goldencap Mushroom: Grows anywhere except underwater and in hot places. Sprites by Trollop and coding by ub1111. **Life In The Workshop (DS or Docked Worlds only): LITW Growing food for your Creatures in the Workshop. **Yeddeffren Fern: Ub1111's first fully growing and dying plant. Injects as a seed packet. Sprites by Trollop and by ub1111. *'Genetics:' **Hyper Hardmans: Quiet amphibious protectors that might hunt down a Grendel for fun. Made by ub1111, Grendel_Slayer, and Norna. **Mascot Norns: These sterile Norns fast age to adult, and stay at that life stage. The perfect mascot when you are tired of having norns die on you. Made by ub1111. **Rainbow Norns: These brightly colored Norns change color at every life stage. *'Norns' for adoption. *'Ettins' for adoption. History Wednesday, April 19 2006 4:52 PM: Updated LITW agent to Version 1.2, smells like what they are supposed to instead of all smelling like food. Friday, November 7 2003 4:08 PM: It's been a long time since the site has updated, ub1111's computer got destroyed and the update he was working on was destroyed with it. He'll be trying to redo it all when he gets some time. Saturday, January 4 2003 2:47 PM: Stinger Honey Vendor is back-up! If you have downloaded this one before, delete the old catalogue file and agent file before you inject this version. Category:Websites